


Nightmare

by Azrayah



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gore, Incest, TwinAU, or sibling love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrayah/pseuds/Azrayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunaru has a nightmare. Natsume comforts her. Warnings: TwinAU, Gore, 72fem!27 incest or sibling love (whichever you prefer) Adult!Reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Tsunaru turned in the bed once more and winced, pain rushing through her body and tearing through her insides. Heat flowed from her stomach to the tips of her finger and toes, causing her to turn in discomfort. A whimper of pain escaped her lips as more pain flooded her senses. Her breathing was ragged and her cheeks were flushed.

_There was so much blood. People were covered in the crimson liquid, pools upon pools gathering under the unmoving bodies which littered the streets. Men, women, and children were bruised and broken, their faces contorted in silent screams. Houses were now rubble, ash raining down from the dark sky._

_Tsunaru couldn't look at them anymore, but some unnamed force compelled her to keep looking at the broken bodies. She could feel the unbearable heat all around her, swirling and gathering to her. Voices of the dead people echoed in her ear, their ghosts flashing in front of her. The voices taunted her, mocking her with the promise she hadn't spoken, but for some reason, they had accused her of uttering. Their words rang loud in her head._

_She finally turned away, hoping that the people would stop talking to her, but the sight in front of her shook her to the very core._

_Her friends laid there, bleeding out onto the dirty street underneath them. Their bodies twisted in unnatural positions, their hands reaching out to her in a plea of help. Their eyes bore into her own, etching their helplessness into her memory forever._

* * *

Natsume stretched his stiff arms above his head and yawned. Reborn was expecting him and Tsunaru for training tomorrow and he already stayed up way past when he was supposed to be asleep, but something in the back of his head whispered for him to stay awake. He was tired and his body was achy, but he slowly stood up from his bed. _I wonder how Tsunaru is doing at the moment,_ he thought, walking over to his door and exiting his room, before quietly stepping to the door in front of his door. Slowly opening the door, he looked over at his sisters bed and was slightly surprised.

Her blankets were thrown to the floor, discarded without a care. Sweat was pouring down her flushed face, which was twisted in pain. She was breathing heavily and everything few seconds, she would toss and turn in discomfort.

The brunet rushed to his sister's side, gently trying to shake her awake, but it wasn't working. He shook her rougher, hoping to shake her awake from her nightmare, but she didn't wake up.

* * *

_Her body moved against her will, making her walk through the charred bodies of her comrades, her friends, her famiglia—her family. It was horrific._

_Hayato's body was crumpled on the ground, burns marring his once pale skin. It was evident that the burns were caused by his down dynamite catching him in their blast, and for some reason Tsunaru knew that Hayato had been forced into the radius of the extreme explosions by the enemy, whoever they were._

_Near the bomber hanging up on the wall of a building was Takeshi, who had his own swords plunged into his chest and his wrists, keeping him pinned to the building. His body was also burned, though not as bad as Gokudera, and Tsunaru could tell that he had attempted to save Hayato, only to have failed._

_Lambo was a few feet away from the two, his childish body leaning against the broken rubble of an arcade. His little afro had lost its shape, his horns broken within his hands, and untouched purple grenades were scattered around his small body._

_Ryohei's body was wrapped around Kyoko in an attempt to shield her from whatever horror was aimed at her, but both siblings were bruised and cut horrible, blood gathering under their bodies. Ryohei's back was cut up horribly, and Tsunaru was sure she could see the gleam of light on the glass embedded deep within his arms._

_Hibari, although as strong as he was, was laying helpless on the ground opposite to the Sasagawa siblings. His tonfas were snapped into two, his jacket no-where in sight, and several slashes covered his body, ruining his prized uniform._

_Mukuro and Chrome were slumped together, Chrome's stomach caved in with the absence of her illusionary organs and Mukuro's right eye missing. Mukuro's arm was wrapped around Chromes shoulders, almost as if to comfort her as they had met their defeat._

_Nana was spared from a painful death, but the pool of blood draining from her severed head seemed to speak volumes. Iemitsu's body lay close, his burnt hand reaching for his loving wife, but never having physical contact with her._

_I-pin and Fuuta were in Haru's embrace, her body beaten and broken in several places. Her hair and clothes were almost nonexistent, and the children's bodies were cut up severely. The three were slumped over_

_Bianchi's body was covered in her poison cooking, her flesh burning away as if acid had been poured on her. Even though she should have had a natural immunity to the cooking, apparently her unknown enemy had mutated the poison so that Bianchi's body could not fight against it._

_Reborn's body twisted at an odd angle, his arms bent behind his back and his legs sticking out at weird places. His suit jacket was gone and his fedora had several holes in it. His once crisp shirt was stained crimson with the blood rushing from the multiple stab wounds in his stomach._

_The worst one was Natsume. He was almost un-recognizable, with the burns, lost limbs and blood all over him. The only way she could tell it was him was by the mass of brown hair that wasn't burnt completely off. His clothes were torn to shreds, his face busted in and his torso caved in. On his chest and stomach, almost like they were mocking him, were two slashes running from the shoulders to his waist in the shape of an X._

_She screamed._

* * *

Tsunaru gasped, springing up from the bed and looking around her room. Her chocolate eyes found her brother's sunset eyes and before she knew it, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and crying into his chest. Her sobs filled the room, his heart breaking at each shake and tear. Natsume sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her towards him. He whispered soothing words into her ear, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, Tsu-chan. It's okay. I'm here." he whispered, rubbing her back. Tsunaru was trembling in his arms, and it hurt to see his sister in this much pain. Normally nightmare wouldn't scare her this badly, so her breaking down over a nightmare meant it was truly terrifying. He wanted to wash away all of her unspoken worries and fears.

Hearing her brother's voice helped her calm down. It let her know for sure that what she had seen wasn't real—but the nightmare had opened her eyes. It let her see the real, true horrors of the mafia. It filled her with the doubt— _What if I can't protect them?_

"N-natsu...i-it w-was h-horrible..." she whispered in between sobs, pulling her head away from his chest in order to look into his worried eyes. "E-everyone w-was d-dead. P-people I d-don't k-know were d-dead. T-The s-streets w-were f-full of b-bodies. I-it was—"

Natsume put a finger on her lips, silencing her. "It was just a dream, Tsu-chan. We're all fine. I'm here." His hand settled on her cheek, his thumb gently wiping her tears away. After wiping her tears away, he brushed her sweaty bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm here, and I will never leave you. It will be fine." He said with confidence.

She put her head back on his chest and nodded, glad that he was here. His warmth and confidence that _everything was going to be fine_ was comforting, soothing and safe, and Tsunaru felt herself slowly, very slowly, going back to sleep. "Please...don't leave me..." she whispered before she lost consciousness.

Natsume held her closer to him, relishing in her warmth, before picking her up bridal style and walking towards the door. When he got in the hall, he noticed another presence and turned towards it.

Reborn stood there, his spiky black hair slightly disheveled and his silk black pajamas were in a slight disarray. Worry, although very small, was present in his onyx eyes. "Is she alright?" he asked as he leaned against the wall.

"She had a nightmare, but she's calm down now and fell back asleep." he looked at his sister in worry. "Never thought I'd see the day when Tsu would break down…the visit to the future would affect her like this."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Tsu? Never thought I'd see the day you would give a cute nickname to someone." His face then turned serious. "I didn't think of that either, since she seemed to have handled it very well."

Natsume's slight embarrassment was pushed to the side as he adjusted Tsunaru in his embrace. "I think training tomorrow should be cancelled." the teen suggested, trying to change the subject.

The man nodded. "Agreed. Take care of her." he turned away from the twins and went back to his room. Natsume went into his room and set his sister onto his bed. Pulling the cover out from under her body, he laid down next to her and pulled the covers up to their shoulders. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

Tsunaru snuggled closer and smiled, returning her brother's hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.
> 
> A/N: Welp, here is my first one-shot that doesn't involve OCs! (Technically it does...but technically it doesn't because Natsume and Tsunaru both come from Tsuna...kufufufufu~)
> 
> This is 72fem!27 incest or just intimate sibling love, whichever you prefer to look at it as. Honestly though, it seems more about the gore than the love. I think this is my first true description of gore, so I must apologize if you think it sucks...sorry about that.
> 
> If you know any 72fem!27 stories, send them my way because I love that pairing and they really do not get enough love. I understand why though (since they're not in cannon) but still...If you have any good 72fem!27 or even 7227 stories, please either leave it in a review or PM me!
> 
> Reviews are totally welcome! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you check out my other stories! Jk, jk, I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
